Left 4 dead diaries
by re1230
Summary: The introduction of the characters, how they met each other during the earlier stages of the infection and their struggle to survival.
1. Chapter 1

**Survivor 1**

_November 3, 2008: _Time is something that most of us don't have. Time, I remember when that word used to have some meaning in my life. When I finally decided to form a bond with myself and a companion, the gates of hell opened and spit these creatures out. Surviving is something that most of us cling to. Surviving, I remember when that word did not have a meaning in my life. Now it's us in here and them outside, they who shamble upon the night and who used to be like us. It's selfish for me to say it but it's true, now they're nothing like us.

I recall when the first events occurred, how naïve we were to believe that the powerful United States was going to protect us from every single virus here on earth. The virus struck in the form of a harmless flu. It was pathetic seeing how each country blamed each other and how they spoke about a pandemic yet nobody did anything. There were experts in the radio blaming everything from pigs to deodorants. I recall one of these so called experts and their absurd comments "Thanks to China, we were introduced to this new flu, first they brought SARS and then this!", although it did elicit a chuckle out of me, it was wrong.

Our neighborhood lived in peace; we did not care about this virus spreading rapidly throughout the country and killing Americans. We lived our own lives; I lived my own life but yet… It took a while before we heard the word that James Vincent, our neighbor from across the street had fallen in bed thanks to the flu. Nobody realized, nobody…

Now, I know that the word for these "things" is zombies, yet I do not like to call them zombies. These were our people, these were our families. The attacks increased as the days passed by, the "clean" neighbors got together one night and decided what had to be done. We needed to quarantine the fallen ones. Sadly, it was too late before we came to the realization of this virus.

Our country misled us, our leader lied to us. I remember one time in a presidential speech how he announced measures to protect against this virus. "Wash your hands after you cough, if you feel sick stay at home." It was a bunch of shit, he knew as every single leader knew that this was more than a simple virus. How many of us have fallen thanks to their hypocrisy? I remember how my life was shattered thanks to them.

James Vincent's funeral was on April 13 of last. We remember how the reverend gave him the last rites; we remember how his wife hugged the coffin. I specifically remember how Alma (my fiancée) tried to calm James's wife. I remember how that coffin opened up and a hand grabbed Alma, I remember how James popped up from the casket and looked at her with those vacant empty eyes. I remember how he bit her hand and tore her flesh. I remember how she cried out to me and I remember how I struggled to set her free from his grasp.

The hospital was a madhouse and we could not fathom what just happened. That man was dead without a doubt but yet he… It was unbelievable. That day in the hospital was horrible; many people were being admitted with bites. I recall how I sat down with a patient in the emergency lobby and how he related to me the symptoms which I'm about to relate to you.

"I have been having these headaches for a couple of days and they have been ridiculous. It's unbelievable the pain that I'm suffering and how thirsty I feel. "

Suddenly, I felt really scared from Alma but I could not do anything; feeling impotent I stepped outside as the doctors worked on her and who knows how many more. The wind was blowing from the East, the hot air invading my body. An explosion rocked the parking lot that left me dazzled for a couple of seconds. I turned my back towards the hospital and it looked the same, but then I turned my face towards the highway and I saw a big ball of fire, then out of the ball of fire I saw a couple of them walkers shambling their way towards the hospital.

Ran far away from Mercy, my Alma is there waiting for me but I left her. Found a colony of people hiding in a church, finally some rest.

**The scientist**

_December 2, 2008: _From the first day that we heard how the infection was out of control in our neighboring country from the south, we tried to talk to the higher ups but to no surprise they refused to acknowledge everything. We knew that this virus was capable in transforming itself into a pandemic with catastrophic proportions, we also knew the effect that it was going to have on the economy but by God we never could have guessed that the recently dead from the virus were going to wake up again.

It sounds odd isn't it? The dead returning to life and attacking the living, it reminds me of that black and white movie from a long time ago. My boss realized that something had to be done before the virus spread throughout the United States and although a few cases were present from this virus, the government downplayed everything from the first cases in New York to the first death of a child thanks to this. My boss was instructed by an organization (of which I am not allowed to disclose its name) to offer a positive view on the president and basically lie to the millions of Americans. We were going to slaughter them and do nothing about it, we lied to the man in charge of the city.

The first test subject arrived after a few months of this epidemic, we being the scientists decided to tie him up to a harness and wait for it to wake up; it was eventually going to wake up. By this time the president knew the truth but he could not contain the scandal, it was the end of his political career that started with a bang when he won the election by a landslide.

Many people debated in how to destroy these walkers, they were us but there were some reports that they did not fall down after being shot multiple times. How were we going to terminate this threat? It might sound silly but I decided to read fiction books about zombies, there was one good book that dealt with a zombie epidemic the same that we are dealing with and although I found out that the walkers were easy to kill, the epidemic was still there and for 2 of them that we got rid of 6 others came back to life. (Good book anyways, it's a great recount of a zombie epidemic.)

Should we call them zombies? I don't know if we should but what other better term to describe them? What other better term to describe how my son awoke at night and how he attacked his mother, how he looked at me with those vacant eyes and… God, I'm sorry I cannot continue writing this.

"Kill them by severing the heads of destroying the brain"

"The dead have returned to life"

Let me return first towards the early days of the epidemic and how this paranoia translated on the media. Funny thing is one time when the world was the way it was before, I saw one guy in a supermarket laughing at a tabloid newspaper's front cover, he showed it to me and laughed.

"The dead have returned to life in New York"

For the first time, the tabloids were reporting the truth and nobody believed them.

**Survivor 2**

_April 1, 2008: _It's hard not to keep a written journal when there's outrage over many things in the world today, I've seen shit before in Vietnam and Laos, I've killed people before and if the thing is as bad as they say it is going to be then it's better to stay prepared.

It's been a few hours and I have been reflecting on something, I need to leave this place. I need to go to a bar even if those bums laugh at the way that I'm dressed, I'm a proud veteran of the armed forces and I'll be damned if any living or dead thing is going to stop me from fulfilling my duty.

_April 4__, _2008: Went to the bar for a couple of drinks and met a few people, some of the regulars were not there which was strange. The strangest thing was that Francis the owner of the bar had to kick one crazy hobo knocking at the bar window, he bit an average Joe coming into the bar. Strange things are occurring in this godforsaken city and there is nothing that we can do.

**Survivor 3**

_March 29, 2008: _As a woman I was taught how to defend myself from assholes like Adam (my boyfriend). But nobody taught me how to defend against that Hobo who tried to take advantage of me yesterday, is he stalking me? I have a bad headache and I don't want to go out outside, I'm afraid of everything going on, there is something going on with this virus but I can't put my finger on it. The president wants up to live our lives normally but how can we do that when hundreds are falling sick every single day?

_April 4, 2008: _Feeling better and I'm going to say hello to Francis today, maybe help around the bar for a bit.

It's late night and there are a few people left including the army veteran and some others. We got a scare when a crazy guy knocked on the window (could not see him well, his face was covered by a hood). Is it the same guy following me? Impossible!

It's him! He bit one of our regulars who was just coming in, Francis is grabbing his shotgun as we speak while I'm calling the cops.

A few minutes have passed by and the strange attacker has vanished out of thin air, where the hell is he?

The bitten customer had to be carried by 4 people inside the ambulance being as he is a bit on the heavy side, Francis laughed at this but being the kind of asshole that he is I wasn't too mad because I was expecting him to do that.

**Survivor 4**

_April 5, 2008: _What the hell was Z expecting me to do? It was funny! That fat ass fell from the gurney 2 times and had to be carried away. On a much serious note, I have to find that strange man who is harassing my patrons and I swear to God that when I find him I'm going to blow his fucking head off.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Scientist**

_February 15, 2009: _It hasn't been easy but now we need to figure out how to stop this instead of trying to figure out some other dumb useless theories on how the pig flu propagated this. We are working on a vaccine to stop this, my colleagues and I will help America and maybe the world. We need some samples and that means hunt down some of these infected and work on them, it's the only way that we can make sure that these beings turn to their old selves again.

**The Banker**

_April 4, 2008: Louis Marcus, employee of the month_. This plaque has been the only reminder from the man upstairs that my life does not suck as much as it seems. Got laid off today from work, God knows why. It has been a while since I've taken to the bottle but now would be the time, I need to be sedated and a shot or two would do it.

Walked into the bar and asked for a shot of tequila (only good thing that has come from Mexico). The bartender (a tall tattooed motherfucker) served it with gusto. A hot broad sat with a red jacket sat next to me, she seemed to know the bartender because after a while I saw her helping around the bar.

Talked to the broad and found out that the bartender is also the owner of this place, interesting that a person of that caliber owns a neat place like this. An old loony with an army dress sat down a couple of seats from me; he was babbling something of how he was a hero in the Vietnam War and other shit. Note to self: don't feel like listening to babble, drink your tequila and get drunk.

A few hours later a fat bastard stormed in the bar and slipped down to the floor. Everybody turned to see him as the poor bastard writhed in pain. He was somehow bitten by a druggie who was trying to get into the bar by pounding the windows. That druggie gosh his face was awful. The owner, ran to get his a weapon of some sort and came back with a don't mess with me or I'll blow you to kingdom come Remington Steele double barreled shotgun. He stormed outside trying to look for the druggie but he had already left.

A sad yet humorous accident happened when the bitten fat man was being carried into the ambulance, the gurney could not hold him and he fell back down. This elicited a chuckle from me but the owner was really having it. The broad chided him for it but he did not pay attention to her, he was having fun (what an asshole).

The tequila did not have the effect intended. Go back home, sleep and come back here tomorrow to get wasted on something stronger. The air outside feels different, it's tense, everything is quiet.

**The bar owner**

_April 5, 2008: _its morning now and I feel strange, yes I feel strange. After seeing all of that horse shit on TV about people being possessed by some strange mutant virus or better yet people possessed by the devil. I have to call Z and tell her to turn on the TV.

Z was already watching when I called her and she was afraid. Told her not to worry and listen to what the black man said to stay calm and live our lives normally. She calmed down a lot, Gosh I would have been a kick ass psychiatrist.

**The Scientist**

_April 1, 2008: _I saw for the first time one of the infected and I felt nothing but sorry for the poor creature. He was dying when they first brought him in and quickly we were urged by the powers that be to tie him up to his bed. The man was dying for crying out loud!

Couple of minutes later he died but the strangest thing just happened. The man opened up his eyes again and beat against the bed furiously trying to get out. It was time to inject the vaccine sent to us from the powers up above. We were going to make history.

**The War Veteran**

_April 5, 2008: _Saw them creatures running wild on TV. The shit has hit the fan and there is nothing that we can do to stop it. There is something that I can do however, go get myself a damn drink and forget about these things. If they come then William Patterson will be there waiting to blow them all to hell.

Walked into the bar as usual and saw the owner talking to his friend (girlfriend perhaps?) they looked very worried while I scurried near them and listened to their conversation.

Woman: "So, Francis you need to close it tonight please! Those people on tv I'm afraid, look what happened last night.

Man: "Zoey, I cannot just close the bar like this, business is bad."

And by God after he finished that sentence a bunch of people came storming right in. A colored fellow stepped in from the scared crowd. I recognized the man; he was here last night too. His red tie did not match his shirt at all but he did not even care to notice. He spoke in a way that certainly I cannot describe for these words were said by a man who was basically scared shitless.

"These fucking people came out of nowhere, close the fucking bar dude!" he asked the owner. The man of course scared because of this multitude coming in locked all of the doors.

"What the hell is going on out there?" the owner said.

"I saw a thing; it could not be human for the life of me. I saw him jump of a building and pounce one of my neighbors." A member from the crowd shouted.

The black man sat next to me and drank from a bottle of water.

We heard a few moans outside as the owner and the female pulled out the blinds. TV was not much better; info was saying that these infected crazies were spreading throughout the States.

**The scientist**

_March 12, 2008: _Our first experiment has failed in a horrendous way. The man instead of returning back to life, he mutated into an indescribable thing. He is still locked inside the room but gosh we cannot see him anymore since there is green smoke surrounding the room. Last night though he got close the mirror and stared back at us. He opened up his mouth and released his tongue. My goodness his tongue was long and didn't appear to have an end to it. What have we done? Was this created on purpose? We cannot let this thing escape; we cannot let this get any worse than it already is.


	3. Chapter 3

**Zoey's Diary**

_April 5, 2008: _I told that hard headed asshole to close the bar but he did not. Just look at all of the damn people in here talking about crazed people killing each other. Somebody mentioned that they looked like zombies from those movies but others said these crazies run. How can they be zombies? Zombies are slow! I'm calling some zombie bullshit on that.

We were holed up in here waiting when we heard a girl crying outside. A member from the multitude that stormed in opened up the door. The air was stale and there were a few moans in the distance. Nobody was around except that girl with her head down sitting in front of the door crying. The person approached her and asked her if she needed help. The girl just cried, cried and cried. The old military man approached her with the pistol and she was a bit apprehensive at first. She raised her head up and opened up her eyes. Her eyes were bright blood shot red. The old man hightailed back inside.

"WITCH!" the old man yelled. "Her eyes, her face! She looks like a damn witch" he exclaimed while she stood up and swiped at the helpless Good Samaritan wanna-be. The member of the crowd suddenly tried to get back inside but before he could come in, she downed him and stabbed him with the long nails that looked more like knives. The man yelled and screamed in pain while Francis filled her full of lead 5 times. She was still standing and after she was done with the man she stared directly at Francis while emitting these horrible screams. Thank God that Francis closed the door before she stormed in. After a few minutes she ran away.

Everybody was scared and it was justified. Without warning they stormed into our town. TV is repeating the same thing. Crazies running amok thanks to this pig virus that hit us hard. For the first time in my life I feel like I'm really scared.

**The Scientist**

_March 14, 2008: _The Smoker escaped. That's the term that we penned because of the smoke that he propagates from his body. He killed two of the security guards and jumped through the roof of the hospital. That thing is dangerous. Got word from the government that they're sending another vaccine from the CDC. Do I dare myself to kill another human being for the benefit of humankind? It's worth it although it causes me a lot of pain.

_March 25, 2008: _Vaccine arrived along with new test subject. The new test subject looked worse than the first one.

_March 26, 2008:_ Injected test subject with new vaccine, immediate reaction to it. Few hours later the man was raging and his skin turned brown along with abnormal muscles? I'm I witnessing an incredible hulk transformation here?

_March 28, 2008:_ A loud roar awoke me from my sleep. Was there an earthquake? How come there were no alarms ringing? Ran back to check on our experiment but there was nobody there. There were the bodies of some of my colleagues all mangled and the walls splattered with gore. What the fuck happened here? It was as if a tank had just destroyed the laboratory. A fucking tank in here?

**Francis's Diary**

_April 6, 2008: _There have been so many things that have happened in the past hours and I'm getting sick of this shit. TV says one thing but outside in the streets there is another thing. What the fuck happened to our town? To our city? To our country? It's all going to hell and we're going with it. Thankfully, the ammo cache that I have down in the basement is going to be finally put to good use. If these crazies want to storm in then bring it, we're ready for these fuckers, yeeeehaaaw BRING IT ON MOTHERFUCKERS!"

Spoke with a few of the crowd members and asked them for help to try and help to barricade all doors (more than they are now). We're ready for them, ready and alive.

**Hospital patient's diary**

_April 6, 2008: _It's been two days since I was brought in here and I got quarantined. Thanks to that antisocial who bit me I don't know what the hell I have contracted. I'm hungry yet I can't eat, I'm lonely and no friends can come to visit (it's not like I have a lot of friends anyways). They laugh at me because of my weight, they always have and now they fear me because of this bite. I'm I going to become one of them running monsters? I'm going to have vengeance on everybody who laughed at me, I swear to god if I die and come back they are the ones who are going to cry.

_April 10, 2008: _The bite is not healing at all, I have been puking my guts out and popping pus out of my body parts. I have resigned myself that I will die, I am going to miss everything good that life offered me but I sure as hell will come back with a vengeance, I will return stronger, bigger and immortal!

_April 13, 2008:_ saw my friend Alma being transported to the next room; I'm going to die today. This pain is unbearable. Puking over the floors, opened up the door and nobody paid attention. Approached my dearest Alma who I had met a few months back in church and hugged her. She opened her eyes and I said hi. She screamed, I asked for Willy (her husband) no answers only scream. Pain in my gut, bile rising on my throat, cold skin, death, Alma covered in my bile would be the last reminder of my pathetic life, there was nothing else to it now but to close my eyes and wait to wake up again.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Doctor's Diary**

_April 12, 2008: _Mercy hospital is a madhouse. Many patients are pouring in and we do not have the sufficient resources to help all of them. The patient in room 212 is deteriorating by the minute and there is nothing that we can do to stop the infection.

_April 13, 2008: _Exhaustion is getting the best of me. In all of my years as a doctor I have never witnessed such carnage. I weep for the future because by the way it looks there won't be any.

More patients are pouring in and we are moving other patients to make space. The lady in room 220 had to be moved next door to the overweight man. The man by the way looks really bad, his gut is bloated and he doesn't look like a human being anymore.

Stepped into the obese man's room to check on him (with a surgical mask of course). The man opened his eyes and yelled like a lunatic. Stormed away from him, heard him puking whatever was left of his guts. Need a break, going to cafeteria.

Screams from across the hall, the fat man was lying on the floor next to the patient in 213. The lady was covered in green bile. My eyes cannot take it anymore. There was a big explosion outside and I approached the window to see a man in the parking lot running scared from something. My eyes turned towards the east and a stampede of these running things came pouring in. That's enough of this shit; Ted Ross can only take so much.

Got into my car and drove away, the streets are not a safe place to be in.

Back home, checked my messages.

"Chi- Ted, it's your bro here. Are you coming to Selma's tonight? You better tap that." The voice of my friend was heard and I felt nothing but relief, I needed to talk to someone but felt a lump on my throat when I saw that the message was dated 3 days ago. Was he still alive? And the bastard knows that I hate when he calls me Chi-Ted, it's a long story that I will detail in another time. Better call him to see if he is still alive.

_April 14, 2008_: "Well, if it isn't Chicago Ted himself. Finally you got off from your fucking work and enjoy life." My friend Danny said in a good mood when he saw me.

I got so mad at him for being clueless, mad for him being a stupid clueless fuck. "Do you have any fucking idea of what is going on man?" I yelled, I was in a bitter mood.

"Yes, I do" he responded "that's why I have been trying to contact you man. Our dream has come true dude, remember? Remember when we used to play Resident Evil all night long in our college dorm and talking, wishing of a zombie apocalypse?" he said in an excited tone. These were the words of a madman.

"Danny, what the fuck is wrong with you? People are dying everywhere and all you can think of is games? That was a long time ago man, get over it we need to escape from this mess."

_April 20, 2008: _Chaos is reigning the town. We are in quarantine, which means that we are basically fucked. I see the world in a different way now; I see the world as a survivor.

_April 24, 2008: _Danny hugged me after a little conversation that we just had in the car. He handed me an M16. Ask no questions and ye shall have peace of mind. I don't know where the hell he got it from but suddenly I feel a rush of adrenaline.

_May 10, 2008: _The prospects of killing people do not startle me anymore. It's either them or me, they're not human anymore. The world will sure as hell recognize my work, not as a doctor but as a cleaner, as a survivor as Chicago Ted.

**The Church Survivor**

_July 4, 2008: _I cannot fathom that on our independence day we have to stay hidden in a church against these invaders. Usually it's quiet outside and we have killed the few that have come up from the cemetery. Alma, I love you baby.

_July 6, 2008: _We need to get supplies, we need to go back to town and get food, clothing etc. There are quite a few of us about to fly the coop because of hunger.

_July 8, 2008: _Resolved to go to town, got quite a few guns from a policeman in the church. Quite a few people in t he church, about 20 as a matter of fact.

_July 10, 2008: _A strange incident happened when we came back from the town. The few survivors in the town are either crazy or they were already bitten. There were two assholes in a jeep shooting every single thing in sight and unfortunately Priest Foley died thanks to a shot in the head.

"That's right! Chicago Ted was here!" the man with the rifle said, we got some shots fired but to no avail.

Had to run thanks to a horde of crazies emerging from the rooftops. A few figures killed some of our members. They jumped from rooftops and pounced on people, I have never seen anything like that! A giant tongue took away the person standing next to me to God knows where. We are in trouble. We need to go and hide to the supermarket.

Arrived in the supermarket and it was void of life. Checked the newspapers to get up to date and realized that the date of them were about a month ago. Some of the latest news titles were **"REPORTER WHO HAS THE KEY TO THE VIRUS OUTBREAK DISSAPEARS MISTERIOUSLY AFTER RESCUE FROM A TOWN IN COLORADO" "GOVERNMENT DENIES INVOLVEMENT IN CREATION OF NEW VIRUS." **Stopped reading, must concentrate in task at hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bill**

_April 7, 2008: _By what the TV is showing, Mercy hospital is still safe from the runners. Hell, the reporter is saying that some places are still safe. The shopping mall is one of them (gives me the creeps just to think about shopping malls in this situation). There aren't that many of them outside and the ones left are being mauled by a couple of Rambo wanna be's in a jeep. Where the hell are they?

_April 8, 2008: _The crowd is getting restless and for fuck's sake I'm getting restless, I need air and I need to go home. Figured out the owner's name, Francis and the lady's name is Zoey.

A few of them roamed around the bar outside but Francis quickly dispatched them. The bald black man laughed and I shot a quick disapproval glance at him. Who was he to laugh at people being murdered?

Going back home and take my weapons cache, Francis has quite a few weapons (he mentioned) but nothing like my trusty m16 Automatic rifle.

Told them I was going to go home, Francis and Zoey disagreed with me but the man in the red tie offered to go with me. "Name's Louis by the way" he mentioned. "William but you can call me Bill, everybody does" I said in my most macho like way.

_April 9, 2008: _It's one thing to stay in hiding and not witnessing the damage that this sudden epidemic has caused. I'm shedding tears for my country, the country that I defended with the utmost respect and honor. The country that has survived the many tribulations of life such as the hurricane in New Orleans and the plane crashes in 2001. This same country has fallen ill to an unknown epidemic, our fellow citizens are dying by the dozens only to revive again as super humans.

**Louis**

_April 8, 2008: _I have never imagined being in a situation like this. The crowd is getting restless and there is no noise from outside. I could have sworn that I heard somebody yell something along the lines of Chicago Ted but it could be my mind doing tricks on me, there are some crazy assholes out there.

The army veteran lit up a cigarette and a few people shot warning glances at him. He did not seem to mind.

The old man took his hat off and approached the owner and the lady next to him. I of course approached them and I heard him say that he was going to go outside and get ammunition from his house. Kind of figured that a retired army man had to have his reserves hiding somewhere, I just hope that his mind doesn't break.

Need to go out for a breath. I'm getting tired of being holed up in here and we also need some food so we have to go hunt down what's left at the market. Offered to go with the old man home, his name is William but he wants to be called Bill (I bet that the old timer wants to feel like he's in control).

_April 9, 2008: _Francis handed me an automatic gun and he said something about being an UZI? I'm sorry, I'm just a little ignorant with guns, I have never touched one (until now).

Driving around the town and we can see disaster for the most part. There is a bit of hope left for the town, the hospital is still safe. We need the police around…

Saw the old timer crying and I was wondering why but not for long. I understood his pain and even shared it. The fellow had fought a few wars for this country. Seeing this man cry brought back memories, the memories of my parents and how I thanked God that they were not in this earth anymore to witness this hell.

Told Bill that we were going to make a stop at the market to hunt down some food. The food at the bar (scarcely any food) is over. He agreed and now we're near his house. One thing that I'm wondering is, where the hell are the zombies?

**Francis**

_April 9, 2008: _Louis and Bill just left and I'm scared for these men. They're strangers I understand that but damn I don't want them to turn into those fuckers out there.

It's been quite a few hours since they left and there is a lull in the place. What the fuck is that sound?

Told everybody to stay quiet while I peek in the window. Zoey is scared shitless and shit I am too. A car went suddenly flying across the sidewalk and a creature which I can't describe (think Incredible Hulk on steroids) emerged from the darkness. The thing smashed the car and a few unfortunate zombies were smashed to a bloody pulp by the sheer force of its hands. What the fuck? Zoey approached the window and I told her not to look at the thing (it was kinda hard to miss it).

Few members of the crowd gasped and one genius opened up the door and tried to run away. The thing suddenly smelled his flesh and approached the running man. There was another roar and I yelled at crowd to stay quiet. There was a guttural scream heard from about 2 blocks away. The scream of pain and suffering. There are more to the running fucks. There are more special infected out there. That thing that we all saw had the force of 40 men. It mauled everything in its way like a damn tank.

**Zoey**

_April 9, 2008: _What the fuck was it that I saw? Francis and some others saw it too. What the fuck? I've never been a person of faith but God please help us in this deep shit that we are in right now.

A shithead opened the door and tried to run away. Needless to say he is not living anymore poor bastard.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ted**

_April 27, 2008: _Danny and me were… God forgive me killing what was already dead in the first place. Mercy is still holding up and there are evacuations going on the man on the radio said. I cannot understand how and why they waited so long. We are heading down to Mercy and I hope that the man upstairs honors the name of the hospital by having a little bit of that on us.

_April 28, 2008: _"No zombie is safe from Chicago Ted" that's my motto and that's how I have left a few little reminders around the walls of the city, Mercy be on us. Let me backtrack a little, we were near the hospital (I could see the entrance) and we saw the chopper leave from the roof. I already knew that those cockroaches were already inside the hospital. We still ran to the hospital and eluded the assholes by hiding in a safe room from behind the main desk. Good thing is that somebody was very nice to leave us ammunition and a few good guns.

Danny was careless and being careless leads to some trouble, he got bit. Had to warn people so I left another message on the wall "MERCY HOSPITAL HAS BEEN OVERRUN", hoping that somebody sees it. I am a person without emotions but I don't give a fuck anymore, seeing these hallways infested with these things gives me the more reason to pump them full of lead with my automatic rifle or my shotty. This room would be perfect to leave a little reminder of my motto, my new life code.

**Helicopter Pilot**

_April 18, 2008: _It's a good thing that I bought this whirly bird before we here delivered to hell in a hand basket. The military base around the Allegheny is holding up pretty well and although it's a pain to deliver the cargo, it is worth it. For the first time in my life I have felt like I'm doing something useful.

Approached the Heliport at Mercy Hospital (I hope that there aren't many people left or else this chopper won't hold them) and to my surprise there are only 3 people. These people are running from something though and even though they're getting closer I see why they are running. A horde of zombies is coming in from behind them.

The last survivor was pulled from the chopper by a giant tongue. I saw a creature clawing at the lifeless body of the survivor. If I were him I would be glad I died when I hit the concrete and I hope he was too. What the hell was that thing?

Saw about 4 people down there near the hospital. They must be trying to get to the roof, I'm hoping I can get to them in about 5 or 6 hours. Hang in there!

_April 20, 2008: _I'm glad I'm in this base and I'm glad that they're using me for something. I'm scared though, scared that one day I might never return.

**Francis**

_April 10, 2008: _Louis and Bill arrived last night with scarcely any food. Fuck this, I hate being like this, impotent. Zoey told them about the giant thing that we saw and they were not surprised. They said that things were really bad out there and even though there were barely any zombies, there was chaos around the streets.

**Louis**

_April 15, 2008:_ It's May and the power ran out yesterday, we have decided to split the group into 3 parts to head to the hospital. Bill heard on the radio before the power ran out that there is a chopper evacuating people out of the town from Mercy Hospital.

_April 16, 2008: _We are ready to go out and we have the weapons from Bill and Francis's cache. Francis is about to open the door and God help us.

**Bill**

_April 16, 2008: _We must be alert every single second because we don't know the dangers that are lurking around. Being this quiet reminds me when I was a Green Beret in Vietnam and we were on a mission to kill this drug lord, it certainly is something quite like it.

**Zoey**

_April 16, 2008: _The streets are desolate and it looks like we are trapped in a horror movie. The things roaming around are not human anymore. I'm scared and I'm sure these guys are two. There is an alley around the next street and we have decided to take this. I hope we get in one piece to the hospital; I don't want to end like them out here...

_**2 weeks after the first infection…To Be Continued**_


End file.
